The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
by LightningCard
Summary: Just after entering the land of Skyrim, I was captured by some soldiers. They took me to a camp, they were going to execute me when a drafon attacked! I managed to escape and got assistance from a rouge, named Yami. Together we travel now, as we try to find out where the dragons are coming from. I am Seto Kaiba, also known as the Dragon Born and now I will tell you my story.


Hi guys :D. I am back with a new story. This story is based on skyrim (my favorite game). This story is pride-shipping and will contain m-preg! I am currently stuck in bed because I am sick, so I decided to write… seeing that I had nothing else to do :P. This story is from Seto's POV. This chapter is just a little background story on him and Yami, before the real story begins.

Warning! Contains: blood, gore, bad language, dragons, magic and all sort of other things! Not comfortable with this? I would just push the back button right now :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters… also I do not own Skyrim, if I owned these 2 things I would be rich :(.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Rain droplets falling from the leaves of the decaying trees, as fall just set in on the land of Tamriël. It was quiet outside, the only thing I heard were the chirping birds and the waterfall nearby. Half a year has passed for me since the fateful battle with my foe, but I will tell you that story a bit later, for now let me introduce myself. My name is Seto Kaiba, I am also known here as the Dragon Born. Since I was a young child I knew I was different.

_Past_

I grew up in a quiet town with my parents, having the time of my life. When I was old enough I decided to travel. Being that we lived in the Imperial City, it was not easy to leave. The security was pretty tight, but I finally managed to get out. I traveled to Skyrim, the country that my father originally came from. I always wanted to go there. When I crossed the border I came by an inn and decided to stay there for the night. It was warm here and you could have a drink. There was a bard playing his guitar in the corner. I went over to the man and asked what kind of songs he knew, which he answered with either Regnar the Red or the song of the Dragon Born. That last one sounded interesting so I gave him some gold and asked for that song. As he began to sing it, something familiar struck me by hearing the words.

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,_

_To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,_

_And the tale, boldly told, of the one!_

_Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,_

_With a power to rival the sun!_

_And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field,_

_When great Tamriel shuddered with war!_

_Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all,_

_As the Dragonborn issued his roar!_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,_

_To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,_

_That when brothers wage war come unfurled!_

_Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,_

_With a hunger to swallow the world!_

_But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,_

_Will be silenced forever and then!_

_Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!_

_Dragonborn be the savior of men!_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,_

_To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

Those were the words he spoke, but for me they sounded different.

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, (*1)_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,_

_Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_

_Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

_Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,_

_Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,_

_Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!_

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,_

_Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,_

_Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,_

_Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

They sounded strange but yet so familiar. I decided to just rent a room and get some sleep. The next day I paid for my room and went further down the road I was going. Suddenly this group of soldiers came rushing by, almost knocking me over. As I was about to stand up these soldiers in leather armor surrounded me.

"Who are you stranger and where are you from?" Asked one of the soldiers. I looked confused, these were Imperial soldiers, were they arresting him?

"I am from the Imperial city, I crossed the border last night to see my father's home land." I said with confidence.

"That can't be true, because the borders were closed months ago, seize this liar!" Shouted one of the soldiers. My eyes widened and I started running up the hill. As soon I was on the top, the group of soldiers that ran by me were sitting on the ground surrounded by more soldiers. As I turn around to run again, I was punched in the back of the head, knocking me unconscious.

_Present Day_

That was like 2 years ago and I still remember it clearly. The door of the cottage opened.

"Seto are you coming inside? It is too cold to be out here in the open." That sweet but yet strong voice told me. I looked around and smiled as my fiancé stood in the doorway.

"Don't worry Yami, I'm coming." I said as I stood up from the log I was sitting on and went inside.

You guys wanna know my story on how my life changed after I was knocked out? Well let's begin.

* * *

><p>Well guys I think that is enough for the prologue. I am actually writing smoothly right now, so when I am done with this chapter, I will start writing the next.<p>

*1: this is the official language of Skyrim, though nobody speaks it anymore, some even refer to it as the dragon language, only dragons or the dragon born can understand what this means.

Next chapter? Maybe today or Tomorrow


End file.
